Temptation, my friend
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: Caroline has belonged to God since the day she was born. She is head of the 'Christian Jewels' after school prayer group (yes, they meet for exactly sixty minutes every day). So why has she recently been missing prayer group and receiving smirks from the devil as they pass in the hallway? [Or the time Klaus and Caroline have sex in a church.]


**a/n -** Inspired by the film 'Saved!'. I don't know if this is offensive or not but I'm a Christian and I wrote it, so. Is this 'M'? If anything it's light 'M' so, sorry I guess.

* * *

**Temptation, my friend**

* * *

Three weeks ago, Caroline had it all; a happy relationship with her father, the perfect Christian boyfriend, two amazing Christian friends, straight A's and the love of God. But that all changed on a sunny Summer evening by her backyard pool. Her and her boyfriend were sipping lemonade and making idle conversation about that weeks choir set when he suddenly sputtered out: "I think I'm gay."

"What?" She spit out her drink.

"Yeah, see. Remember when Elena Gilbert threw her seventeenth birthday party? Well, I know we agreed to stay away from the shenanigans but I, kind of, lied." He smiled sheepishly.

"Tyler! What were you doing in that sinner's house?!" She demanded, shaking her blonde hair.

"Well, I wasn't technically in her house." Tyler avoided her eyes and played with his fingers. "I was in her treehouse...making out with her brother." Caroline gaped at him and he smiled apologetically.

"Her party was at the _start_ of Summer, why are you telling me this at the _end_?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I've been seeing Jer for a while now and it's getting harder to pretend that it's the booze's fault." He explained.

"You've been drinking too?!" She shrieked.

"Jeez, Caroline." He playfully elbowed her shoulder. "Way to be supportive."

"Supportive? Are you serious right now?" She stared at him with her mouth hitting the floor. "You're breaking up with me for one of _them_! A _male_ one of them!" _When dad hears about this he'll go bonkers_, she thought.

"Caroline." He sighed. "I love him." She stared mournfully at her lemonade. "And I want to be with him. You understand, don't you?" She reluctantly nodded and he grinned at her. "Brilliant! See you around." He kissed her on the cheek and strode off out the gate.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on I've been told mine's quite cozy." Caroline glared at the man in the tree next door.

"Go away, stalker!" She hissed. He smirked and leaned against her high (for this exact reason, but he just had to go and learn how to climb a tree) fence.

"Oh, that was almost an insult." He teased, blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Just leave me alone, Niklaus." She muttered angrily. Caroline is the only one that actually calls him by his given name, he likes to tease her about her alleged massive crush on him but really it's only polite to call someone by their Christian name (even if they are an annoying, sinning someone). He smirked at her, shamelessly raking his eyes over her body.

"As much as I love the swimsuit, and I do, I _really_ do, would God throw you in Hell if you wore a bikini?" He raised his eyebrows and she grit her teeth.

"I'll ask him when I'm praying for him to throw _you_ in Hell." She narrowed her eyes.

"Now, now, love. Don't forget your golden rule. Love God and love your _neighbour_ as yourself." He tsked and exhaled more smoke.

"Uh, you are infuriating!" She huffed and pushed herself to her feet then bent over to pick up her towel.

"And you have the cutest arse I have ever seen." She flushed and turned to gape at him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" She shrieked, clutching her towel to cover her body. "That is beyond inappropriate!"

"Oh, sweetheart. Just be lucky you can't see what my free hand is currently at." Klaus took a long drag from his cigarette and Caroline huffed with outrage before storming off into her house, glancing back one last time to send him another glare.

Walking into her father's study, she wrapped her towel properly around her body. Her father sat at his desk, scribbling away. Caroline played with the silver cross around her neck and cleared her throat. Her father glanced up at her, smiled, then continued writing.

"Dad." She began. "If you knew that somebody, a Christian somebody, like, a really devoted Christian somebody, was gay—" Her father's pen dropped and be slowly looked up at her. She shook her head. "I know that it's not right but—" Bill sighed.

"Sweetheart, different people like different things." He said softly. "Some people like vanilla ice cream because they think they _should_ like it but when they sneak a taste of strawberry ice cream they realise they prefer it, you understand?" She nodded. "Good. So what Steven and I feel is—"

"What?"

The start of everything changing began the day she found out her father and her boyfriend were gay.

* * *

"Hey Forbes." Katherine Gilbert appeared beside her locker. Caroline eyed her outfit disapprovingly and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Heard TyTy's been banging, well, not you." The blonde pushed past Katherine but she caught up to her easily. "Also, that your father's been dipping in the gardener, if ya know what I mean."

"Katerina." Caroline stated calmly, coming to a halt, and Katherine rolled her eyes which earned a scolding look from Caroline. "It is improper to pry." The brunette groaned then gripped Caroline's hands.

"Come on, Forbes. Your secret will be safe with me. I just need to confirm that Little Boy Lockwood is getting the d." Caroline wrinkled her nose. Klaus appeared from behind, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist.

"_Katerina_." He mocked. "Leave God's angel alone." The brunette stuck out her tongue at him.

"Niklaus, kindly get your head off my shoulder." He didn't.

"Yeah, _Niklaus_." Katherine teased. "She doesn't like it when you touch her." Klaus growled under his breath and Caroline shivered from feeling the vibrations.

"See." Klaus smiled happily. "She loves it." Katherine rolled her eyes, for once Caroline felt like joining her but added several extra Hail Marys to her to-do-list instead.

* * *

Her father arranged a barbecue for her, Stevan and himself to 'bond'. She leaned against her brown fence and watched as they laughed and flipped meat on the grill. Steven isn't a vegetarian so it's real meat that they fry. _So much for 'thou mustn't kill'_, she thought bitterly. It's all too weird for her. Seeing her dad laugh and smile again— not with her mother. Although she got over that a long time ago, she found it incredibly hard to accept her father's new choice of _ice cream_. It's not like she's alone though. She's never alone when Klaus can help it. Really, how does his butt not hurt from constantly sitting in that tree?

"You know, second hand smoke kills." Caroline looked up at him, crossing her arms.

"You know, your breasts pop up when you do that." He moved his cigarette to his lips again. She instantly dropped her arms and he smirked. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She opened her mouth to retort but Steven beat her to it.

"Caroline, food's ready!" He smiled at her and she forced a matching one onto her face and nodded.

"You have to go now." She looked back up at Klaus. "You can't watch me during this."

"You never minded me watching you before." A cloud of smoke floated out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I did." She shook her head at him. He shrugged. "But this is different. So, _shoo_." She waved him away and he hopped from the tree, rolling his eyes.

"See you later, love." He called.

"No you— Yeah, whatever. I don't want to know." She walked toward the table, wishing Jesus was there to break the bread (and Steven's neck, not that she'd ever tell).

* * *

Cheerleading practice is the only time she wears revealing clothing (minus the pool, of course). It's not particularly against any rules or moral codes but she likes to be respected. Her hands joined behind her head and she began stretching.

"You ready to squeal about Tyler's faggotry, yet?" She looked to her left to see Katherine in the same position.

"Why are you so interested in this?" The blonde switched her leading arm.

"I need majorly spicy locker room gossip to compete with what Elena's announcing about D-Bag Salvadork." Katherine started to stretch her quads. "And, whatever the hell she has on him, she's telling us today. At the end of practice. You see my conundrum?"

"That's a big word for you, isn't it?" Caroline tilted her head as she leant down into the same position as Katherine.

"I thought it was fancy." The brunette shrugged. "Heard Elijah say it."

"Where? In his bed?" Caroline whispered to herself but Katherine heard it.

"My, my, Miss Forbes." She tsked. "Do you speak to your father with that tongue?" Caroline shot her a pointed look and leant down into the splits. Her eyes shifted upwards where she caught sight of the school team's football practice. The boys were stretching also and her eyes betrayed her as they drifted toward a certain Mikaelson's behind.

(She remembered when he joined.

"Football?" She had questioned. "I didn't think that was your scene."

"Any scene that you're in is my scene." He had smirked. "Also, it's a contact sport and I happen to be trying out for the position as your pansy-cake boyfriend's opponent.")

A very nice butt, Caroline conducted. What did he call hers? Cute?

"Well aren't you all kinds of naughty today." Caroline's head whipped around to Katherine's smirking face. "I know what you're looking at, Caroline. And Jesus does too."

* * *

Caroline listened to Paster Young's death being announced on the news. She instantly hurried to grab her mobile phone and three way called favourites one and two.

"April, I'm so sorry!" She gushed once the call connected.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You and me both." April sniffed.

"Oh, April. Is there anything we can do?" Bonnie asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, if you need anything we're right here, okay?" Caroline attempted to keep a cheery tone.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." April smiled sadly.

"We know." Bonnie joked lightly. "Now go eat some ice cream and lie in bed."

"Yes, sir." April let out a tiny attempt of a laugh. "Bye guys."

Both girls answered and then hung up with tears in their eyes.

* * *

It was the day of her best friend's father's funeral that everything fell apart (for her, anyway). They held April during the entire ceremony, Bonnie hugging her left and Caroline hugging her right. The mass passed quickly and before she knew it, April was sobbing into Bonnie's shoulder while her father was being put into the ground.

Caroline stood beside a tree nearby sharing vodka with Katherine (_because_, she thought— actually thought, _fuck it_).

"You know what Elena's big ass gossip was?" Katherine slurred. "That Damon said he loved her! I mean, _please_. I've slept with him a dozen times and he just doesn't get attached. There's no way he said he loved her. As if, right?" Caroline nodded along, only half listening, too busy watching the blurry figures in black. "For fuck's sake, Elena. She needs to come up with better lies. I doubt he even looked at her. God, she's _so_ just jealous because I'm prettier than her."

"You're twins." Caroline lazily licked her lips.

"I know." Katherine muttered. "Still prettier."

"That's illegal." Klaus drawled from behind her (like, _right_ behind her). She took another slug of the bottle and a giant grin stretched across his face. "I don't think I've ever been prouder, love."

Then, as the body was being buried and the final prayer being said, she somehow found herself in the Church cloak closet— _under_ Klaus.

* * *

_Our Father who art in Heaven,_

Hangers poked into her side but she didn't care as her side was too busy being rubbed by warm, strong hands. She remembered scowling at the PDA at school but the way Klaus' tongue stroked hers made her never want it to stop.

_Hallowed be thy name;_

He removed his shirt first but her dress disappeared soon after. His lips were hot yet wet along her neck and collarbone. She moaned into his shoulder as he whispered things into her ear that she knew should repulse her.

_Thy kingdom come_

When his hand touched the soft flesh of her breast for the first time she almost screamed. She felt so hot, like there was a volcano in the pit of her stomach. She ached into him and he pressed his bare skin into hers, a gasp escaped her lips.

_Thy will be done_

His mouth attacked her breasts (which she didn't even know happened during these _activities_) and she cursed for the first time in her life. He chuckled at her, sending delicious vibrations along her chest. The volcano in her stomach felt like it would explode soon.

_On earth as it is in heaven._

Caroline gasped and gripped at his hair as he stuck his fingers in the place that's never been touched before. He completely had her now. She was turning into clay in his hands (his sinful sinner hands, that she never wanted to leave her body).

_Give us this day our daily bread;_

When the volcano did explode she cursed a lot, never really understanding why but letting them slip past her mouth. When she looked up after it he smirked, licked his fingers and fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

_And forgive us our trespasses_

He kissed her and she returned the kiss with equal passion. She felt him slip off her underwear and slip in something else. Caroline hissed but relaxed as Klaus petted her and cooed in her ear, slowly beginning to rock his hips.

_As we forgive those who trespass against us;_

Her toes curled as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him closer (closer, closer). He gripped her butt — and she could've swoon she heard him mutter _so cute _under his breath — and changed his angle, making her cry out into his shoulder.

_And lead us not into temptation,_

When her volcano exploded this time, his did too. The feeling was new to her but she didn't particularly dislike it. He panted into her neck and she lay her head back on the wooden seat. She never knew sin could feel that good.

_But deliver us from evil._

"You can't smoke in a church!" She scolded while zipping up her dress.

"You can't have sex in a church but we did that."

* * *

"Who's that from?" April asks, her white dress swaying.

"Strawberry ice cream." Caroline sighs and places the rose back in her locker beside her positive pregnancy test before closing it.


End file.
